


Justice is Blind

by DoctorBane



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBane/pseuds/DoctorBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discover bits of the Kingpin's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice is Blind

They called him the man without fear. He could fall several stories and land on his feet. He could leap across buildings with ease. He could take down a room filled with my incompetent bodyguards as easily as you could eat your breakfast. And yet he couldn’t get past one man...  
Me.  
I’ll give him this; he had guts to come into my office, and try to take me down. But, did he seriously think he had a chance of taking down the Kingpin? I was raised in the Kitchen. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, I was a large, overweight boy who was constantly picked on and beaten up. And that was just my father. The bullies at school were relentless. So I took up martial arts, mostly sumo wrestling. I figured I could use my size against them. And it worked. So I worked myself up from that level of poverty to my current position, the runner of all crime in New York. And this costumed little insect thinks he can just walk in and stop me? I wouldn’t allow it. He didn’t think much of me. He thought he could take me down easily. Fair enough, nobody’s seen me in action and lived to tell about it. But he made one mistake, and that was underestimating his enemy. He was taken aback by my speed and agility. I hit him once, and sent him flying across the room. He was dazed, confused. I had to take my chance, and make it count. And I did. I lifted up the desk, and hurled it straight at him. He couldn’t have avoided it even if he wasn’t already stunned. I pulled off his mask, and was greeted by the face of attorney Matt Murdock. Even in his sightless eyes, I could see fear in them.  
“I thought you were the man without fear, Mr Murdock,” I gloated.  
“I don’t fear for myself. I fear for my city, and what you will do to it, Mr Fisk,” he replied. At that I just laughed.  
“I’m not the only person who will try to stop you. There will be others, and even you won’t be able to stop them all. One day someone will bring you to justice. This den of iniquity won’t last forever.” At that I stopped laughing.  
“No-one will take my empire away from me,” I snarled. And at that I grabbed hold of his head, and crushed it effortlessly.  
“I mean it. No-one will take it from me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this story on Fan Fiction, so don't worry, I'm not ripping anyone off.


End file.
